Working Up Her Alpha
by riah alice drake
Summary: Sanvers for V-Day Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics


The Alpha looked around the control room finding it for once completely empty. She checked her phone one more time just to be sure she'd read the text properly.

_'Control room three minutes important mission. **Vital** come alone- XOXO ;} A'_

Yeah, she'd read it right. "Dame gonna feel that in the morning." She muttered to herself after punching herself in her still healing side. So, this wasn't a dream either.

She was putting her phone away when the first wafts of that unmistakable mucky aroma hit her making her bite the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering as the enticement. She might be a currently heat bonded Alpha with Lucy Lane, but she could still be affected by things like this.

An Omega even a much feared one like Alex Danvers was hard to miss.

But what was she doing back at the DEO this close to her heat? They had strict protocols for things like this. Even a rookie Omega knew that.

"Hi V." Alex greets with that happy little bounce her step as she walked into the control room toward her that the agent had first seen ever after a certain cop with a tendency for stealing crime scenes that wasn't hers (Alex's words) had stayed the night.

It still warmed Vasquez's heart every time she'd see just how happy Alex was now. Even if that happiness wasn't with her.

"Lexie." Vasquez answers feeling safe enough to use the nickname with no one around to hear it.

Now she was close enough she saw Alex's warm chocolate eyes were spliced with the silvery blue signaling her heat as if the agent didn't already know. She could also smell the scent of another Alpha on her too making her think the jacket Alex is sporting hadn't been worn by its original owner that morning.

"I was hoping you could help me with something." Alex is fidgeting now on edge but strangely excited about whatever it was at the same time as she glanced down at her now beeping watch.

"Oka…."

Vasquez didn't have time to finish before the Omega pounced and the only thought in the Alpha's mind was how she thanked whoever was listening that the DEO was preictally a ghost town at the moment.

Alex's surprise attack sent them both to the floor with the Alpha being pined by the eager Omega who used Vasquez's grunt of surprise to slide her tongue into the other woman's mouth bringing an involuntary groan from the Alpha as the kiss heated up.

"Alexandra Danvers what the fucking hell do you think you're doing?"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck Lex what the fucking hell have you gotten me into?" Vasquez yelps rolling the smirking Omega off of her at the presents of another much more enraged Alpha.

Alex, however, didn't seem at all phased by the sickeningly strong pheromones forcing the other Alpha to immediately show her neck in submission. God, where was Kara when Vasquez really needed her? The answer was easy to come up with just as quick as the question flashed into her mind seeing as the night has been a quiet one meaning that the hero could spend more time cuddled up with her billionaire Alpha mate getting her belly rubbed.

"She takes the meaning tiny but mighty to a whole new level doesn't she." The omega whispers in a completely unhelpful sickingly love-struck coo the closer Maggie comes.

"Yeah, and she's gonna go for my throat." The scared Alpha agent agreed again thankful that the control room was empty as she goes against everything her alpha and DEO training tells her in favor of putting as much distance as she can between herself and the snarling fellow Alpha charging toward them. Her teeth bared and eyes a rich golden color signaling she was close to if not already in her rut.

Mercifully for the agent, Alex slides between the two with a pleased "Hi yeah Sawyer." As if the shorter woman wasn't out for blood letting her arms sake around Maggie's waist as she stayed on her knees in front of her fuming Alpha.

"What part of you are mine don't you get Omega?" Maggie growls her hand fisting in Alex's hair drawing her head back to meet her silvery chocolate colored eyes some part of her mind remembering that the two have done everything except giving the other the mating mark in their courtship so really Alex's wasn't completely hers just yet.

"Given how you didn't even give me a proper goodbye kiss this morning I didn't think you wanted me anymore." Alex says in challenge resting her chin against Maggie's abs with a low hum as Maggie's fingers tighten in her hair.

Even Vasquez knows that not all of what the Omega is saying can possibly be true given how gingerly Alex had been sitting when she'd driven her bike up to the building with that sappy grin telling that she had been more than thoroughly satisfied before work. Not to mention the number of times throughout the day that J'onn had coughed more than needed in the few times Alex had shifted her weight and a glassy look clouded her eyes before she'd shake her head with a whispered 'Sorry" as she got back to work.

Kara had even sent her sister more than a few sympathetic looks in the times she'd stopped in between fires and rescuing pets from trees to check up on her around lunchtime.

"V please tell J'onn that his second in command will not be available for the next few days and to kindly keep little Danvers away as well. We don't want our hero scared for life with actually seeing just what I have planned for her precious sister. I can't really help that she'll have to hear it." Maggie genially looked upset about that last point as her fingers continued stroking in Alex's reddish-brown locks as Vasquez's nodes in agreeing to deliver the message.

"Not nice to tease like that Mags." Alex mewed nuzzling her face against Maggie's stomach "Hush Nerd." Maggie answers helping Alex to her feet and Vasquez gets up slowly still baring her neck to prove she's not a threat.

"I guess this is Happy Valentine's Day then." Alex says feeling Maggie's mouth nibbling at the sleeve of her shirt like a teething pup impatient to leave for the more private space of their shared apartment or more specifically the bed of said apartment.

"Yeah yeah." The agent shrugs as Maggie tugs her girlfriend toward the elevator.

It was only after the elevator had gone down to the parking garage that the agent felt safe enough to pull out her phone to send a 'Supercorp won the pool" text to the rest of the super fam.

Vasquez chuckled at Kara's quick replay _'Yeay & already hunting for my earplugs.'_

Lena's rather smug _'I told you all their heat rut cycles were bound to sink up soon.'_

Winn's '_About time _Sanvers_ made things official. Never happier to lose $150.'_

And Lucy's _'Those two deserve to be happy.'_ Only to be immediately followed by one just for the Alpha's eyes alone. '_Now get that hot Alpha butt of yours back here before I change the locks…. again.'_


End file.
